Frente al Atardecer
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Se les pasa la hora entrenando hasta quedar agotados, pero frente a ellos se extiende un paisaje maravilloso, un atardecer en las costas de Alola. [One-Shot ZRingShipping / KiawexAsh]


**N/A:** No se por qué me tardé tanto en escribir algo de Kiawe y Ash xD lo gracioso también es que NO HAY MUCHO MATERIAL SOBRE ELLOS, me pierden fujoshis (?) En fin, aqui dejo una cosa pequeña, sana y gay... Si gay.

Espero les guste.

 **Tipo:** One-shot.

 **Pareja:** Kiawe/Ash – Zringshipping -Y quien me diga chocoshipping le parto su madre(?)-

 **Resumen:** Se les pasa la hora entrenando hasta quedar agotados, pero frente a ellos se extiende un paisaje maravilloso, un atardecer en las costas de Alola.

 **Frente al amanecer**

 **S** e dejó caer sobre la fina y algo helada arena de la playa en una de las costas de Alola, a su lado y con más calma su compañero de entrenamiento se acostó recuperando el aire por el ejercicio de esa tarde. El chico de Kanto se dio el lujo de dar una bocanada de aire y cerrar los ojos para recuperar el aliento.

— Esta vez — habló el otro, se le corta el aliento, gira su rostro hacia su lado encontrándose con la mirada del chico de Kanto — Nos pasamos con el esfuerzo.

 **E** l muchacho rió como un niño pequeño, más no niega aquello, le cierra los ojos y suaviza sus facciones.

— Para la otra hay que traer comida — Susurra contra la arena.

 **A** mbos se quedan en silencio, sin moverse, apreciando los despejados cielos de Alola que se tornaban de naranjo por el caer de la tarde. Desde que salieron de clases, Ash había prácticamente secuestrado la tarde libre de Kiawe para que entrenaran "un poco más" ese día, pues las horas en la escuela pokémon ya no eran suficientes para el entrenador y el moreno no pudo decirle que no, ambos disfrutaban sus entrenamientos, pues dentro de la misma institución no habían muchos entrenadores tan fuertes como ese par.

 **L** os pokémon descansaban, habían aprovechado para tomarse una pequeña siesta después de tales ejercicios, incluso el inquieto de Marowak estaba durmiendo junto a Lycanroc. Pikachu había optado por descansar con el grupo en ves de escuchar la charla de los entrenadores, por hoy tenía suficiente entrenamiento.

— Oye — Le llama la atención Kiawe — Mañana nos dolerán los músculos. — Y con eso suelta una risa bastante resignada.

— El profesor Kukui me va a regañar — Ash abre los ojos bastante resignado.

— Te lo mereces, fue demasiado entrenamiento, debimos paras hace como dos horas.

— ¡No parecía que te quejaras antes! — Se defiende Ash sentándose en la arena y frunciendo el ceño.

— Supongo que también es mi culpa — Murmura Kiawe riéndose un poco y sentándose el la arena también.

— Por supuesto que lo es. — El entrenador se cruza de brazos y lleva su vista al frente — Oh vaya…

 **K** iawe le imita algo confundido, pero al darse cuenta de lo que el muchacho está mirando tan embelesado sólo sonríe.

 **A** sh está observando un atardecer en Alola, desde una de sus playas, después de un entrenamiento, frente a el se extiende el ancho cielo de tonos anaranjados, las pocas nubes que son el marco del paisaje, el sol en el centro brillando con fuerza reflejándose en las oscuras aguas de Alola, contrastando con el brillo casi blanco en las pequeñas olas que se forman por la brisa de la tarde.

— Esta región, ña gente y los pokémon que eh conocido… Tú... — Murmura el chico, su mirada va desde el hermoso paisaje del sol reflejándose en el mar hasta la potente mirada de Kiawe que está sobre él. — Son increíbles.

 **K** iawe le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente en agradecimiento. Espera a que la mirada de Ash se desvíe hacia el paisaje pero permanece sobre él, ahora no sabe que espera, pero le sostiene la mirada hipnotizado por el reflejo del sol ocultándose en las aguas oscuras y rojizas sobre el rostro de Ash Ketchum.

— Gracias Kiawe — Le suelta Ash inclinando su cabeza hacia el muchacho.

— Quieres hacerme sonrojar — Contesta Kiawe dejando que su frente toque la del entrenador.

 **L** a gorra de Ash resulta bastante molesta en este momento y antes de que el dueño quiera retirarla, Kiawe toma la iniciativa, igual que la primera vez, la retira con cuidado dejándola a un lado, Ash cierra los ojos encogiéndose de hombros pero sin separarse del otro.

 **P** or qué Kiawe, su calor, su presencia, su aroma, todo le hacen cosquillas en el estómago. Abre los ojos al sentir la mano del susodicho sobre su mejilla que resulta bastante pálida en comparación al bronceado del otro, sus tonos contrastan al igual que el atardecer en la playa de Alola.

— ¿Vas a hacer eso? ¿justo aquí? — Ríe Ash jugando con el ambiente — ¿Frente a los pokémon?

 **K** iawe le sonríe elevando una ceja, toma la gorra de Ash y la pone entre la vista -aunque ninguno de los pokémon está realmente mirándolos- y ellos. No espera a que él otro le diga nada, inclina su cabeza hacia un lado con cuidado y acorta la distancia entre sus rostros para sentir la calidez de los labios del chico de Kanto. Los siente resecos y torpes, más no es diferente a la primera vez que se besaron, sigue siendo algo maravilloso, Ash se inclina sobre él en un intento de ser participativo.

 **E** s corto, resulta ser un contacto muy sutil, y al momento de separarse sólo un par de centímetros la gorra del entrenador cae de la mano de Kiawe, justo a tiempo para que una luz les sorprenda y ambos giren para encontrarse con Rotom-Dex.

— Era el momento perfecto para una foto-roto — Dice muy entusiasmado la Pokedex voladora y parlanchina. Bajo la estupefacta mirada de ambos chicos.

— ¡R-Rotom! — Grita Ash después de unos momentos moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada.

— ¡¿Hace cuanto llegaste?! — Secunda Kiawe, pestañeando un par de veces.

— ¿Fue ese su primer beso-roto? — Él parece ignorar las preguntas que no satisfacen a su curiosidad.

— No, es el quinto — Responde Kiawe.

— ¡Wooh!

— ¿Los estás contando? — Le pregunta Ash bastante sorprendido.

 **K** iawe asiente muy seguro de sí mismo, e incluso intenta nombrarle los lugares donde sucedieron cada uno a lo que Ash le mueve las manos repetidas veces en negación, pues Rotom no necesita esa información.

Y de todas formas Ash igual recuerda aquellos momentos.

— Rotom, ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? — Ash trata de desviar el tema.

— ¡Oh! El profesor Kuku te llama y de la casa de Kiawe llamaron-Roto — Contesta la pokédex recordando el motivo de su interrupción a la pareja.

— En verdad se nos pasó la hora. — Comenta Kiawe mirando de reojo a Ash, el cual asiente bastante malhumorado.

 **E** l muchacho tenía una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro, aunque Kiawe no sabe si es por la interrupción, por la foto repentina o por que ya es hora de que se despidan, decide no preguntar.

 **D** espiertan a los pokémon de su merecida siesta a las orillas de la playa, los guardan en sus pokeball respectivas y Kiawe saca a Charizard para ir a su casa.

— Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Ash — Se despide Kiawe levantando la mano a lo que el otro corresponde chocando la suya.

— Trataré de no llegar tarde.

 **C** harizard se alza en vuelo con Kiawe sobre su lomo, ya el sol está casi oculto y el cielo se ve mucho más oscuro perdiendo casi todos sus tonos rojizos de hace rato. Rotom-Dex y Ash caminan tranquilos hacia el hogar del profesor Kukui, mientras que Pikachu a decidido extender su siesta en los brazos de su entrenador.

— Oye, Rotom — Murmura Ash algo nervioso. — No le muestres esa foto al profesor.

— ¿Y eso por qué-roto? — Pregunta curioso.

— Pues… — El chico detiene su caminar — ¡Si él se entera le dirá a mi mamá y si ella lo sabe no me dejará en paz!

 **E** l grito que mandó despertó a Pikachu quien saltó de sus brazos a su cabeza en un segundo.

— ¿Y eso-roto? — Preguntó confundido por la sobre reacción de Ash.

— ¡No lo entiendes! Ella ya sospechaba cosas cuando fuimos de visita a Kanto — Recordó el entrenador bajando a Pikachu de su cabeza, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en los comentarios de su madre. — Con esa foto firmaré mi sentencia.

— No entiendo, pero no lo haré, lo prometo-roto — Afirma muy orgulloso.

— Gracias Rotom.

 **P** ikachu mira a ambos y ladea la cabeza confundido, no tiene idea de que rayos alteró tanto al chico ni por qué trae al tema a la dulce de su madre, pero prefiere no indagar, pues el sueño aun lo llama a que continúe su siesta.

 **A** lgo entrada la noche, el grupo llega a la casa para una merecida cena después de tan largo entrenamientos y la montaña rusa de emociones para Ash. Seguro y mañana le pide a Rotom que le muestre la foto, sólo para que la borre antes de que alguien más lo vea.


End file.
